


Song from the Soul

by At_the_moment



Category: Mythology, Sirens Freeform, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "Cursed Song", Anyone want to be an oc?, Confused!Jack, Confused!Mark, Cultural Confusion, Cultural Differences, Cultural Shock, Eventual Seriousness, Eventual Slice of Life, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Human!Jack, Humorous, M/M, Magical Sea Town, Other, Seductive!Mark, Singing to attract a Mate, Siren!Mark, Soulmate Song, bartender!jack, siren au, the ocean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_the_moment/pseuds/At_the_moment
Summary: Azlinne Chapter 13 Cursed Song 
Quote: “I’ve always been one for unlucky numbers.” 
For years, Jack had heard the Cursed Song, tempting him into the water. For years he resisted the urge. But one night in place of the beautiful voice he'd fallen in love with those years ago, he hears splashing. He suspects a poor soul unaware of the Curse dived in after the voice. He runs out of his cabin by the shore hoping to save the poor soul. What he gets is unexpected to say the least.
 
LAST CALL FOR OCs! THRID CHAPTER IS WHERE YOU SUBMIT!OC POLL OPEN FOR LIMITED TIME!! ENDS AT THE END OF THE MONTH!!





	1. Cursed Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promos and story starts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944208) by [Azlinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/pseuds/Azlinne). 



Jack’s town had always seemed a bit magical from the outside eye. What sort of town by the sea wouldn’t? With each sunset setting the town ablaze and the sea birds dancing about. The ocean sparkling like diamonds and giving off a salty-sweet breeze. Even when the sky was gray and it was raining, there always seemed to be a lick of sunlight in every raindrop.

And then there were the legends. Stories of curses and great beings. From a pair of boots that can take seven league leaps, krakens being unleashed, and gods mighty hands crashing down into the sea from the heavens to raze Atlantis. Of course, most of these were silly myths that only kept children in bed and adults laughing in the pub. But there was one story that stuck, mostly because it had a source of substance. The Cursed Song.

One song which was lost in the night, a tune echoing out over the rippling waters only to fade just as it grazed the rocky shores. Every evening it would play beckoning someone, anyone to hear it and listen. 

The town had thought it a ghost, some say of a little girl that had drowned at sea, other say it’s a ghost of a man who died at sea coming back home in search of his long dead lover. Whoever the ghost was didn't really matter, simply because it was speculated that the song would beckon anyone who would listen into the water to drown beneath the waves.

The legend stuck because the voice could be still be heard at night always just out of reach. Some, of course, were skeptical saying it was just wind blowing through exposed caves by the town.

Jack had first heard it years ago when he’d been eighteen in his last year of high school. He’d come to sit on the pier, the temptation of the song pulling him there to sit and listen. He had fallen in love with the voice in a heartbeat, but knew better than to try and find it. After all, the voice was cursed, and so, rightly, Jack was cursed as well. If he were ever to touch the waters of the ocean again it would surly lead to his death.

Years passed, Jack graduated high school and got a job in town at the pub.

Yet the feelings only got worse as the years passed. He couldn’t bear to be away from the voice. His dreams were filled with its sound as he slept at night, and he’d see a blurry face with floating hair in these dreams as well.

It got to a point where he bought a cheap acre of land by the shore and built a small cabin there. Something else that seemed to happen to Jack was that the song got louder with each passing year. From there all it took to listen to the song was to sit by an open window at night.

Though it was lovely being able to hear the song better, he remembered years ago that he’d barely been able to hear it. Jack, nor the town’s folk knew what this meant. Some theorized that it meant Jack’s fast approaching death. That one day the poor Irishman wouldn’t make it to his job at the pub. Everyone though, could agree, it was probably the curse.

Jack didn’t know what to make of it personally though. It was his fate the people were discussing, but he couldn’t find it in himself to give a damn when he was hearing that beautiful voice clear as day. Jack just hoped it didn't actually mean anything bad.

One night though about eight years later, when Jack was lounging on his recliner, sipping tea and reading a book that Jack realized something alarming.

He was sitting by his open window after work, at night… but he wasn’t hearing the voice. Jack sat up straight suddenly, as if a bolt of lightning had just struck him head to toe. His tea splashing around in its mug. Jack looked out the window. The breeze drifting in had the same sweet-salty smell. Jack was breathing heavy and his heart hurt.

He already missed the voice. He didn’t understand. The voice had always been there, ever since he was eighteen. He wondered if he’d suddenly gone deaf! Could the rest of the people in town hear it still? Jack felt as if his heart would break if that was true!

Jack calmed for a moment and decided to focus, maybe the voice was just soft again, after all, he was very use to it being clearly heard. He listened hard. He heard the waves crashing on the shore, rocks and sand. Okay, not deaf…

But now, no, it wasn’t just the waves! There was splashing. Jack gasped. Oh no! Had some poor soul finally taken a fateful dive? Maybe that’s why the song stopped! It had claimed a victim!

But Jack still heard splashing! Maybe there was a way to save the poor soul, without getting himself killed in the process. He gathered a rope and ran out his front door and down to the beach.

“HEY!” He called out, feet pounding into the dirt. He stopped just short of sandy shore. “Whoever’s in the water needs to get the hell out of there! It’s not safe at night!”

Desperately, Jack searched the dark water, sparkling in the light of the stars. Finally, he caught sight of something out in deep water: A head, bobbing above the waves.

 

**(A/N) And here I’d like to thank Azlinne for this amazing prompt. This is sorta where theirs ended, I’ve obviously added stuff but there’s more. I just wanted to get this out there. If you’re looking for some inspiration, their fan fic: Promos and Story Starts is a great place to go! Okay no more interruptions.**

 

Jack felt a ray of hope fly through his heart. Whoever was out there was still alive. “HOLD ON OUT THERE! I’LL HELP YOU!”

Jack suddenly looked frantically around. The splashing had stopped for a moment when the two had locked eyes, though Jack couldn’t even make out a face, but now it started back up again. Jack looked back up from his search to see whoever it was, was swimming towards shore.

Jack gasped and nodded to the swimmer who seemed frantic to get back to shore. “Yeah, come on!” Jack encourage. He suddenly realized he’d have to go onto the beach. He looked fearfully down at the sand and rocks, took a breath and ran out onto it, swinging the rope above his head, never taking his eyes off the person plowing through the waves.

“HERE!” Jack called. He tossed the rope out with all his might. It landed a few feet in front of the person. Jack could now see a few defining features, the person seemed to be male and at least shirtless (unless said shirt was skin color).

The man looked at the rope, cocking his head in confusion for a moment, pausing his swim to shore.

Jack almost sighed with frustration, “GRAB IT! I’LL PULL YOU IN! ITS FASTER!”

The man looked back to Jack and then nodded, grabbing the rope.

Jack suddenly pulled and the man was being dragged in. Jack realized that this man would probably be near delirious when he got to shore. Jack wasn’t exactly sure what the cursed song did to you once you got in the water, but it probably fucked with your head.

The man, once he got to shallower waters, began flailing about.

“Keep ahold of the rope! I’d drag you to shore!” It was dark out and Jack just hoped the guy still had ahold of the rope as he gave a few more tugs.

The man suddenly got caught on a wave and was pushed on its cress into shore.

Jack gasped as he watched the wave come crashing down on top of him. He let out a scream that he was sure the entire town heard.

He was pulled violently into the ocean and Jack was sure this was his end. Just then he felt strong arms wrap around him and kept him steady on the sands below his back as the water receded.

He gasped for breath, sputtering, taking deep lung fills, realizing a bit belatedly that he was still alive… and that something was on top of him. He opened his eyes, blurred vision from the water. He vaguely made out a head, neck, and chest. This had to be the man from out in the water. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. His arms were already around the man’s torso. The two seemed to be holding each other steady. Honestly, Jack was too relieved to be alive than embarrassed by having this man on top of him.

Jack blinked a few times, trying to sit up. The man on top of him seemed to be in a bit of a paralyzed daze as he didn’t really move to allow Jack to sit up. Jack pushed anyway, still having one arm around the man in case he gets the bright idea of jumping back in.

Jack was then successfully able to sit up. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, hoping to clear his vision. It didn’t even occur to him that the man he’d just saved was now straddling him. The man had also shifted but not moved, his hands now rested on Jack’s shoulders.

Jack looked up at him, vision now a little clearer, but still having drops of water hanging from his eyebrows and hair and his eyelashes sticking together. He saw the man peering down at him with an odd expression.

Jack suddenly realized where his hand was. It was no longer resting around the man’s back, but now on his hip just above his buttock. Jack blushed furiously as he quickly took his hand off the man and moved out from beneath him.

Or at least tried to.

The man above him moved with him; suddenly sitting on Jack’s lap, keeping him still, and getting very close to his face. The man’s breath felt like the ocean’s breeze and smelled like it too.

Jack was unnerved by the man’s closeness. He could see from this close that he was very handsome, but that didn’t counteract Jack’s basic need for personal space.

“Um, buddy?” Jack questioned, he gave a small grin, “I know I just saved your life but um… maybe back off a little?” His voice turned weak as the man’s gaze never faltered, staring deep into Jack’s eyes, almost looking into his soul. It was kind of freaking him out.

Jack opened his mouth to say more, but then the man spoke, and his voice! Jack only then just realized how deep in shit he was when the words the man spoke registered.

“You _are_ the one!” The voice was deep, soft and full of awe. “You’re the one I’ve seen in my dreams.” The expression the man wore was unreadable to Jack. But suddenly the man’s eyes were closing and he was moving even closer, puckering his lips.

Jack quickly moved. _Okay,_ his brain said, _you were right, the curse obviously did something to this guy_. He’s delirious, maybe even thinking Jack was the one singing that made him jump into the water.

When Jack moved out of range of this mysterious man’s lips, the man fell forward a little and quickly opened his eyes with a small gasped realizing he was now sitting flesh on the sand. Jack was standing and the man’s gaze followed him. The man stared up at Jack with wide eyes and a confused, yet still awed, expression, from his seat on the sand.

Jack really wished he could see better. Really all he knew about what this guy looked like, was that he obviously had dark hair (probably brunet) and dark eyes. And you know, every other generic handsome feature.

Jack breathed, “Dude you aren’t in your right mind. Come on. I have a spare bedroom you can use until you get your head on straight.”

Jack offered his hand.

The man stared at it for a moment before looking back up to Jack, eyes still wide.

Jack brushed off his stomach doing uncomfortable flips at this guy’s vulnerable expression. He cleared his throat, coughing a little into his hand, “Um, I’m Jack by the way. Er, Sean, but everyone calls me Jack.”

The man tilted his head, and Jack felt his heart skip a beat at the cuteness of it. Jack blushed and shook his head, “Come on.” He reached down a little bit, giving an encouraging smile to the man before him.

If possible the man’s eyes widened further staring up at Jack. He seemed to gulp nervously before he took Jack’s hand.

Jack pulled him up gently. It seemed the man though, wasn’t ready to be on his feet just yet, as he stumbled with a few squeaks into Jack’s awaiting arms. Honestly, he should have expected that.

The man wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, breathing a little heavily as he shoved his face into the juncture between Jack’s shoulder and neck.

Jack rubbed the man’s back for comfort, noting the man didn’t just have no shirt on, but apparently no clothes at all. Jack wondered if maybe the man wasn’t from the town (he didn't look like anyone he'd ever known) and had thought a late night skinny dip would be fun. Either that or the curse made him strip down naked before jumping into the water.

Jack shook his head and pulled away. The man didn’t seem to want to let go of his neck. But with a bit of persuasive shoving, Jack was able to get the man’s head out of his neck. The man's legs seemed like they were weak. And maybe they were, God know how long this poor soul had been out there fighting the waves.

Jack bit his lip, “Okay look, can you walk?” He asked the man.

The man looked like he just wanted to be pressed back up against him. It was a rather nippy night and they were both soaked. Jack really wanted to get inside, he could get a fire going in the fireplace.

Jack took a step back from the man, who quickly tried to follow, but seemed to trip over his own two feet. Jack caught his shoulders and looked at the man again, “Okay, apparently not.” He paused for a moment, “Here. I’ll carry you.”

Without waiting for the man to answer, Jack was sweeping him off his feet and held him bridal style. Jack was honestly worried that he’d drop the man who seemed to be just a bit bigger than him. But surprisingly he was actually very light. The man had squeaked again as he was lifted, swinging his arms and clutching tight around Jack’s neck. Once again the man buried his face into Jack neck and Jack was left to carry the man back to his home.

Jack wanted to get back to his house quickly, before the man became too heavy.

Once he got to his door he realized he’d left it ajar in his haste. Whoops.

Jack sighed as he went in. His house glowed with his lamp lights. He trudged his way into the spare bedroom where he tried to gracefully dispose of the man in his arms. But like every other time Jack tried to gain a bit of space from the man, he seemed to insist on clinging to Jack.

Sighing, Jack pulled away, much to the man’s disapproval. He let out a whine and looked up at Jack with infinitely deep brown eyes. Jack suddenly realized he could now take in the man’s entire appearance. But then he remembered that the man was naked and didn’t want to embarrass him or himself more.

“Please!” The voice was back and its owner was looking up at him, “Stay?”

The man reached for Jack but, as politely as he could manage, batted it away, “No man. You’re naked and confused. And tomorrow you’re going to wake up in a stranger's bed. I don’t need you yelling at me in the morning for being a creep okay? Trust me, just lay down, go to sleep, it’ll be better in the morning.”

The man fucking whimpered, “I won’t yell at you. Promise.”

Jack almost went for it. The voice was just so coaxing. But no, Jack had resisted it for years. Just because a nice looking dude was begging him to stay in the same bed with him ‘just for the night’, Jack wasn’t about to break. _Years_ goddamnit. This would _not_ be his down fall.

“Go to sleep man.” Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, a little exasperated at this point.

“Mark.”

It was so soft and hesitant Jack nearly didn’t catch it. He looked back to the man in the bed, who seemed to be blushing furiously.

Jack just realized the man had not given his name till now. Perhaps some clarity was coming back to him already.

Jack smiled down at him, which seemed to cause the blush to deepen. Jack chuckled, “Mark.” He said.

The man… Mark, looked ready to faint with all the blood running to his face. Jack shook his head kindly, “Good night Mark.” He pulled the covers back and wrapped them snuggly around Mark’s legs, avoiding looking at what would be improper. And without much of his conscious mind’s permission, leaned down and gave a chaste kiss to Mark’s forehead.

Mark made a happy little noise that made Jack melt a little. Sighing when Mark finally slid into the sheets and drifted off, Jack left the room and closed the door.

For the night, Jack could say he was thoroughly exhausted. Tomorrow, he and Mark would figure this shit out together.

Jack collapsed into his own bed and fell asleep. In his dreams he heard Mark’s voice, and the man with a blurred face and floating hair morphed into the shadowed face of Mark.


	2. Jolly Sailor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
> There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold.
> 
> His hair it does in ringlets, his eyes as blue as sky, My happiness attend him wherever he may fly, From East and to the West, I wander, weep and moan, All for my jolly sailor, until he sails home. 
> 
> My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
> There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the dead shall rise and fire rain from the sky. BUT I'M NOT DEAD YET!  
> New Year New Chapter!
> 
> Okay so, I haven't posted anything for this story since the first of October. Yeah... sorry? You see, what normally happens with me is that I write the first few chapter and then start on another one and then just stop. It's annoying and sorry and it also happened with Disease of the Flowered. Yeah haven't worked on that yet. Fuck.
> 
> This chapter is as freaking long as the first chapter of After the War holy shit, I just, there was so much I wanted/needed to say and I still don't feel like I got it all down. Oh well, that's for later chapters I guess. So half of this was written pretty much since I posted the first chapter and then I stopped for a long time, literally until this winter break I didn't even really look at it. So as much as I edited it, I still feel like it's rocky. And as much as it's long, I still feel like it's rushed. 
> 
> But regardless I hope you enjoy it and please respect all those involved with this story, real or fake. Thank you!

Jack was up at the ass crack of dawn as usual. He moved about his cabin in a sleepy daze until he had his morning tea. He returned to his room to make his bed. As he fluffed the sheets he got a faint scent from them.

He leaned closer and realized that they’re slightly damp where his body had fallen the night previous.

It all came back to him in a flash and he remembered the stranger in his guest bed currently. Rubbing his eyes, he felt like he needed another twelve hours of sleep. Jack decided to go about his morning routine and look over the relatively new drink concoctions he had to memorize for the pub for a bit, then start making omelets, bacon, and home style fries for breakfast.

After he had slipped on what he planned to wear to work, which simply consisted of a nice long sleeved shirt and some skinny jeans, Jack started breakfast. While the beautiful concoction of grease, potatoes, and eggs was cooking in the pan, Jack went to check on his guest.

The man was sprawled out, half his body was uncovered, his limbs at various angles and the man’s mouth was hanging open as he snored.

Jack had to step back out of the room, less he awakes the obviously exhausted man with his loud laughter. Controlling himself he stepped back into the room. The man was still naked and with the curtain closed, it was still as dim in the room as it was last night.

Jack walked up to the man, Mark. He nearly forgot this poor man’s name. Lightly he tapped the man’s shoulder. Mark stirred but didn’t open his eyes.

Jack tried again, a bit more firmly. The man flailed a bit, batting at Jack’s hand. He shifted so that he was on his side, ripping up the covers and tangling up his legs in the sheets.

Rolling his eyes, Jack knelt beside the bed, nearly going into another fit of laughter as he thought about how Mark would react to this. He had no idea why he found it funny but he’d just have to wait and see if it yielded the results that he was expecting.

Getting into a position that allowed him to leap out of the way if necessary, he leaned in really close to Mark’s ear. He breathed hotly on it before saying, “Wake up sleepy head.”

He leaped back as Mark’s eyes flew open. He floundered in the bed suddenly launching himself towards Jack, rolling himself into a knot as he fell onto the carpeted floor.

Jack was in a peal of laughter as Mark was now a little burrito on the floor thrashing about. He quickly took mercy on the poor fluffy roll and knelt down to unknot him. He set his hands where he assumed Mark’s shoulders were and stopped him from struggling.

Jack chuckled as he pulled the blanket off Mark’s head, fluffy, still damp hair sticking up at odd angles. He giggled at the man’s pouting expression. He grinned as the expression slid off his face and he suddenly was giving Jack the same wide eyed look he did last night.

Jack’s grin just widened, still chuckling. He began to pull the rest of the blankets off the man as he said, “I’ve got stuff cooking in the kitchen. You can deal with omelets right?”

Mark just looked at Jack, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Finally, Mark just nodded his head.

Jack giggled and pulled the man up from the pile of covers by his armpits.

Mark’s weight landed on Jack as Mark tried to free his feet from the rest of the sheets. Jack pulled him away and stood him up.

“Can you walk now?” Jack asked, holding Mark’s chest and back to keep him steady.

Mark shook his head, more out of seeming to clear his thoughts then giving an actual answer.

“I can always carry you out?” Jack offered, remembering he’d been rather light the night before.

Mark looked at him, brown eyes still so wide and vulnerable, but also filled with a sudden excitement. Mark’s head bobbed with enthusiasm and nearly jumped into Jack arms.

Jack let out a laugh as Mark buried his face back into Jack’s neck, nuzzling just under Jack’s jaw line.

“Man dude, I don’t know what that curse did to ya but you certainly aren’t shy with touching.” Jack made his way out of the dim room and into the kitchen.

“Only with you!” Mark muttered by Jack’s ear as he rubbed his face along Jack’s neck. It sounded a lot more like a promise than a joke. If the Irishman didn’t know any better he’d say Mark was trying to get his scent all over him. Jack chuckled inwardly at the weird thought.

Jack entered his glowing kitchen, golden sun beams streaming from his curtained windows. “Alright ya weirdo, we’re here! Gotta set you down.” Jack began to bend down setting Mark’s naked ass on a wooden seat, but once again Mark clung.

“No!”

“Oh my god Mark!” Jack laughed but still pulled away, “I’m trying to be a good host! I’ll feel really bad if I have to serve you burnt food!”

Mark’s grip loosened as he pulled back to look at Jack, “You don’t have to feel bad about that!” His deep brown eyes searching Jack’s, looking genuinely concerned that Jack would be worried about burning his food.

Jack scoffed, “Well, they were my last eggs Mark, could I at least have some unburnt food then?”

Mark’s eyes widened. He blushed and looked down, fully pulling away, “Sorry.” He muttered, he began to curl in a bit.

Jack cupped his cheek, “Don’t apologize, I’m not mad. But seriously.” Jack smiled, “You’re fine.” Once again the impulse made Jack give Mark a light kiss on the forehead, then step away.

He turned back to the concoction in the pan which he flipped, sizzled, and stirred to perfection. He reached up into his cupboard as Mark remained quiet and watched him work.

Absentmindedly, Jack began to speak, “Okay, so last night was probably the weirdest I’ve had in a while and I would really like to get to the bottom of it.”

He reached into his cupboard above his head to grab some drinking glasses and turned to look at Mark. That’s when he caught sight of it.

Jack gasped, jumping back. He dropped the glasses, which shattered on the floor, and his head slammed into the corner of the open cupboard door.

Wincing and growling at the pain Jack held his head, he heard the frantic scrape of the chair squeaking and held up his hand, “Don’t move! _Ah_.” Jack didn’t need to be picking up Mark from the floor either. He felt around the back of his head, it didn’t seem like there was any blood. Great.

Carefully, Jack turned around and shut the cupboard then stepped over the glass on the floor and got a broom and dishpan. He swept everything up as quickly as he could, not daring to look at Mark.

Finally, when that was done. Jack stood by the counter again, hand over his eyes and just breathed for a moment. He couldn’t come up with any rational explanation for what he saw other than maybe tiredness but fuck that!

Sighing Jack decided to take another look. Slowly he uncovered his eyes and looked down at Mark’s legs. Yep, he was fucking right! He quickly covered his eyes again and assessed what he was seeing.

There glowing in the golden light were feet touching the floor that were very fishman-like, webbed and scaled, with splayed out fins around the ankles. Up the fidgeting legs the scales began to fade from shimmering golden turquoise to tan around the man’s junk, which was very much human. Jack’s face was burning. This man had been turned half fish by the curse! Okay, well at least he wasn’t floundering like one.

Breathing heavily, Jack just turned around. He got plates, new glasses and set the meal. He sat down and began to eat.

Mark opened his mouth but Jack just sent him a glare with his mouth full. Mark closed his mouth quickly and began to pick at his food too. When Jack swallowed he spoke, “We’re talking about that too.” It was low and dangerous and the poor dark haired man just kept his head down.

Mark barely ate the bacon or potatoes, but did eat his omelet. Apparently the declaration of it being Jack’s last eggs had made him not want to waste them either so Mark reluctantly ate them.

When the two were done Jack cleaned up, put the dishes in the sink to wash later.

The scowl was still on his face. Something in his head about this entire thing wasn’t sitting right with him. He had come up with very good explanations, but what wasn’t matching up with them was Mark’s reactions to them. Sure it could be he hadn’t really noticed, but after Jack’s reaction he should have. It was almost like it was normal.

Finally, Jack grabbed the back of the wooden chair that Mark was sitting on. An exasperated, “Come on!” left his mouth as he dragged the chair into his living room. Mark clung to the seat with a squeak as he was dragged with the chair.

The living room was big, a teal carpet and some brown furniture that matched the wooden walls. (Listen Jack isn’t an interior designer okay?) A large window let in natural light and a fireplace was to the far wall by the TV.

Jack twirled the wooden chair to face his recliner and then sat down himself. He put his fingers together and put on a concentrated face, his eyes closed for a moment.

Finally, he looked up to Mark, training his eyes onto the man’s face rather than looking down. But his eyes eventually did drift down. The man was curled up on the chair sitting awkwardly with his legs folded up closer to his chest, heels resting on the seat. He stared at the shinning fins and scales, now almost harshly lit in the sunlight.

When he looked back up at Mark, the man was blushing and smiling a shit eating grin. This caused Jack to blush.

Jack pushed the heels of his palms to his eyes and groaned. Jack, squeezing his eyes shut and pointing accusingly at Mark, looked away. “Okay, spill. Why were you out there in the ocean last night? Tell me everything!”

Mark’s smile softened. “I was looking for you of course!” He unfolded his legs and leaned forward.

Jack opened his eyes and blinked. “What?” He looked at Mark who was slowly moving forward off the chair.

“N-no, you can’t just say something like that and expect me to get it!” Jack again, waved an accusing finger.

“I’ve seen you in my dreams!” Mark continued as if that was explaining things, “I followed the pull that my song had connected us with. Ever since then I’ve seen you in my dreams!”

Jack suddenly became very aware of the space between and how it was closing. Yet, staring into those bottomless brown eyes, Jack lost track of reality. He tried to speak but suddenly found Mark atop him. Straddling him, Mark gazed down at him. Jack could not place what was exactly in the depths that pulled him to them.

Mark shifted his gaze up just a bit, and Jack was snapped back to reality. “You even have the green hair.” Mark brushed his fingers shallowly through the fringes.

Mark looked back down at Jack who was now staring at his Adam’s apple. Jack didn’t see Mark bite his lower lip excitedly as he leaned down. Jack looked up in time to see Mark’s eyes were closed and lips puckered, inclining his head.

Jack sucked in a breath and quickly moved away. Déjà vu hit him. Why the fuck did this guy want to kiss him so badly? Pulling away almost violently, Jack stood up.

Mark let out a high pitch squeak as he crashed down onto the plush recliner. He seemed to almost gasp for breath as he looked up to Jack. Goddamnit what was with that vulnerable look that he kept flashing him.

Before Mark could speak again Jack was pacing the room, things almost clicking into place. “Song. Song? Song!?” Jack whirled around to look at Mark who was now curled up awkwardly in the chair.

Mark nodded.

Jack stared blankly at him, “Your… song?”

Mark nodded again, looking sheepish.

“You were the one singing all those years?” Jack had a bit of awe in his voice.

“Well there use to be others, but… most of them left to find their soulmates.” Mark explained, still looking sheepish.

Jack blinked a little and collapsed into the wooden chair he’d dragged in, effectively switching their spots. Jack took a quiet minute to think about all this, face in hands. “Okay.” He finally said.

“Okay?” Mark asked, looking at the green haired man with concern.

Jack looked back up to him though his fingers, “The only fucking reason I believe you is because I recognize your voice okay?”

Mark nodded, blushing.

“Unless that cursed song did something to you to make me believe that…” Jack said, more to himself.

Mark scoffed, “My song isn’t cursed!” He counteracted, crossing his arms and pouted a little.

“And… and you kind of look like the person I’ve been seeing in my dreams too.” Jack all but mumbled.

Still, Mark heard this and perked up. Gasping giddily, Mark stood up and jumped, stumbling a little, falling towards Jack, “I am?! Oh good, this is wonderful! That means you _are_ my soulmate!” Mark was now on his knees from the tumble and grabbed ahold of Jack’s waist and hugged him. His voice was trembling with excitement. “I found you! Holy mackerel I finally found you!” He nuzzled into Jack’s stomach while the man above him was frozen.

When Mark started leaning up, looking like he was going in for a kiss again, Jack snapped out of it. He pushed him away by the shoulders. “What the fucking hell are you talking about? NO! I am not your—what?!”

Mark was thrown back on his ass and he put a hand to his head. “Ow!” he half yelled. He looked up at Jack, a pout on his lips, “Why do you keep doing that?”

Jack growled lightly, Goddamnit he needed answers not a headache. “Listen. Just, start from the beginning will you?” Jack was really glad he was doing this on a full stomach, he didn’t think he could do this running on empty.

Mark looked up at him, his lips flapping a bit as he tried to gather his thoughts. Finally, Mark sat back, his legs bent as he hooked his arms around them casually and leaned into his thighs. If he wasn’t fucking naked Jack would have had an easier time looking down at him because he scaled knees weren’t exactly together and thus nothing was hidden.

Mark didn’t seem to really notice his discomfort as he began from what Jack could only assume was the beginning.

“Well, since I came of age I’ve been singing my mating song every night. And years ago… I don’t know how many; too many in my opinion, I felt someone’s heart answer the call! I received dreams of what my soulmate would look like and I saw you! That means that it connected us as soulmates.” Mark leaned forward and took one of Jack’s hands. “You see, I lived off the coast of Cali. When I felt the connection I left and traveled all the way here so I could find you. When it first connected it felt so far away and I was worried I’d never find you! But I did!” The look on Mark’s face. It looked like he was ready to cry, but his smile was so wide and happy, Jack was really getting some mix signals.

Jack looked down at him, a blank look on his face as he tried to piece things together, “So then… what are you? Why do you have… fins and scales on your legs?”

Mark moved to hug him again but Jack held him at arm’s length. “What are you Mark, because you don’t talk like you’re human.” Jack said more firmly so that Mark would look into his eyes again and, hopefully, focus in.

Mark did just that and got lost in the blue gaze. Words began spilling from his pouty lips and Jack listened as carefully as he could with those brown eyes boring into him.

“Well, I don’t… I don’t know what you would call us but the name we’ve given ourselves is Syreni. We um… we’re I guess like you—a hooman—but with scales and fins. You uh, you called these things… legs? Yeah, I’ve never really used them like this before. It’s like, I’m usually floating or something, now it’s like a weight is on top of me.” Mark began to realize that his little rant wasn’t actually explaining much. Jack was just looking at him like his head hurt.

Mark blinked rapidly in thought as he opened his mouth only to close it again.  He looked away for a moment, hoping to gain a bit more concentration without Jack’s blue eyes baring down on him. He tried to think of something else to say. “Um okay well, I am… I’m not sure how to explain…” Mark looked back to Jack and lost his train of thought. He began to lean up again, but was once again stopped by firm hands and locked arms.

Mark blinked, regaining some semblance of thought. “Right, um. We um, well singing is a big thing from where I’m from. It’s like the only way we can find our mates. We also use it as a form of communication, but its more formal or no… um, not formal per say. It’s more like we… I don’t think you hoomans have a term for it… I mean, I um I don’t…”

Once again coherent thought was lost when Mark focused back on Jack. But unlike the last time his words didn’t completely trail off. Or at least, sounds were still coming out of his mouth, hesitantly as if he was still talking but words could not be distinguished from these sounds.

Suddenly Jack’s vision was bursting with colors that could even be seen in his blue irises. He was no longer in his cabin’s living room. He was out and under water that was freezing, seeing glowing colored scales. Hearing what he could barely understand as words. Suddenly the water was turned red and shouts, nearly indistinguishable came in bubbles to his ears. Pain filled his chest, almost like the sensation of drowning.

Suddenly his chest and head were filled with raging emotions as glittering scenes flashed before his eyes and within the span of Mark voice fading in and out he seemed to gain as much knowledge of the Syreni history that Mark knew, including the emotions and thoughts of those involved with the events.

This rapid fire of feelings and imagery seemed to be so powerful that Jack should probably have passed out from shock, and maybe he did.

As this began to fade, the tune of Mark’s voice changed and suddenly he was told of Mark’s journey from his home to Jack’s. The emotions that was suddenly pounding in his chest ranged from surprise and delight to dejection and despair. Hope and optimism was threaded throughout his limbs and an even stronger emotion with each time he’d see Mark’s dreams.

He probably laughed when he watched the previous night unfold before him in Mark’s point of view. At least it was pretty funny watching himself get plowed down with that waved that carried Mark to shore.

It was odd seeing himself though Mark’s eyes. He would honestly have to label it as rose colored, still, he felt a flutter in his chest that was his own appreciation to the shower of compliments coming from Mark’s mind. It was odd feeling such strong adoration for himself, the pounding of his heart as he stared into his own eyes and felt every nerve and pulsing vein in his body pulling towards himself.

The urge, the need to kiss himself was too weird in his mind for the feeling to fully set in and he felt his own discomfort at that feeling over power it. The tune had changed again at some point that Jack couldn’t place and this time it was familiar, Mark’s soulmate song if Jack had to guess.

The sound giving him these images and feelings faded as Mark’s voice also began to fade and his eyes cleared of imagery. But Jack was a bit slow in his mind as the song had been pulling him closer to Mark and suddenly Mark was in front of him, brown adoring eyes closed and lips puckered.

For a brief second Jack leaned forward, the pull in his chest, gave a tug of desire to kiss those sea-salted lips. But his mind came back to him as his face as only centimeters from Mark’s.

Salty sweet breath caressed his lips, Mark moving so slowly towards his soulmate he seemed to almost pause as Jack blinked himself out of his trance.

When he finally returned to himself he yelped at their proximity and violently pushed Mark back. So hard, he didn’t just send the poor Syreni back against the carpeted floor harshly. But also sent himself tumbling back over top the wooden chair he’d seated himself, upsetting it so that now he was under it and his ankle tangled up in its banisters.

With their tumbles the crash’s sound faded out to silence. Mark lay on his back, a slight pinch in his chest as he stared up at the ceiling with a lost expression, wondering what the fuck just happened.

Jack was asking himself a similar question. He too was staring up at the ceiling, processing all that had occurred, his chest felt odd. Heavy and light at the same time and it honestly made his insides squirm. He felt his cheeks warm at the sensation. Regardless coherent thought returned and he supposed he’d pretty much been shown what he needed to know. He guessed that Syreni singing was like a transfer of data. Okay.

Jack let out a semi-bitter laugh at what had happened after he’d been ‘transferred data’ and lifted his hand and let gravity make it fall and smack onto his forehead. He slid his palm down slightly to cover his eyes as he groaned, still chuckling. The blush that was slowly crawling along on his cheeks was getting worse turning his face red up to his ears.

He ran his hand slowly down his face, stopping at his mouth, hoping to cover his blush a bit with his hand. He gathered his thoughts and stared back up at the ceiling. He let out a soft sigh. “Ah, hm.” Jack smacked his lips together. “Mark? Sorry about that.” He tried to sit up but ended up letting out a little yelp when he realized his ankle was caught between the chair’s back spokes.

Jack sighed again, now gently trying to sit up and move cautiously to unhook his ankle.

At the sound of his mate’s distress, Mark had pushed himself up to his knees and stumbled his way over to Jack to help him. “Uh, don’t worry about it?” He tried to pick up Jack by his underarms but then realized his predicament in the chair.

So while Jack held himself up by his hands; Mark moved to manipulate the chair so Jack could pop his ankle out from between the banisters.

Successful in their endeavor; Jack was then able to fully sit up and eventually stand. Though, he decided to stay on the ground which allowed him and Mark to be on a more level plain with each other. Besides, he wasn’t sure if Mark’s worried hands that were all over him; making sure he wasn’t hurt, would let him back up.

Jack shook his head, his face still very red. He began to bat away Mark’s hands, hoping to silently say that he was fine.

Mark pouted and made a displeased noise, beginning to bat away Jack’s hands. The two got into a gentle battle of hand swatting and found themselves kneeling in front of each other sitting back on their heels.

Eventually Jack verbally said that he was fine after grabbing Mark’s hands and holding them still.

Mark seemed to only half hear him as he was just staring intently at Jack’s hands and his jumbled up in each other.

Jack sighed, feeling exhausted but remembering he had to get to work. Forgoing adult responsibility for a moment he sighed again and with a slightly tired look, watched Mark who move his tan fingers until they were laced with Jack’s. Mark was now proudly smiling widely at the two’s hands now intertwined.

Jack looked down at their fingers as well, shaking his head. He began to pull the digits from Mark’s hold.

Mark’s smile dropped instantly at the movement and quickly tightened his grasp, making a small high pitched sound to signify his confusion with the movement.

Jack’s eyebrow furrowed. He pulled away again and Mark made the same sound. In responds to the offensive pulling Mark retaliated by pulling the other way.

Jack let out a tired breath as he saw Mark pull his hands to his naked chest, his nose nudging their fingers.

“Mark.” Jack shook his head again and pulled away more forcefully, successfully freeing his hands from Mark’s grasp.

Mark made a distressed yelping sound as Jack tugged his hands away. Mark made a move to follow but then Jack said his name again, with far more force.

“ _Mark_!”

Mark immediately pulled away, bowing his head and resting his hands in his naked lap. He was quiet, looking slightly scared and ashamed.

A silence passed between them as Jack huffed out a breath, trying to hold back his irritation.

Jack was about to say something, reassure Mark that he wasn’t mad at him but Mark spoke first. “Why do you keep rejecting me?”

Jack flinched, he opened his mouth to say something again but Mark interrupted again. “Rejecting my affections, my love, my _kiss_!”

Jack flinched again, harder this time. The way Mark had said kiss, made it sound like a big deal that Jack wasn’t getting. Mark was looking at him with big, watery brown eyes. That vulnerable expression was back, a little more broken then before.

Jack began to worry his lower lip, Mark’s watery, briny eyes following it.

This wasn’t Mark’s fault. Mark thought he was his soulmate, and obviously he was trying to act like it, with the physical contact. But Jack wasn’t convinced. Sure, he knew he fell in love with that voice as soon as he heard it all those years ago, but never had he thought that he’d ever encounter the thing behind it, let alone get a chance to actually fall in love with it.

It was just a bit jarring and though Mark seemed more than willing, Jack wasn’t about to jump into a fast pace relationship with something that wasn’t even human. For all he knows, this Syreni, which sounded like a mermaid or siren, could eat human flesh and is waiting to lull him into a false sense of security and eat him. Who the fuck knows? Sure he was given their history, that didn’t mean he knew Mark, or the culture. He’d been given hints, context clues, but fuck, what could he draw from that when he could barely understand them?

Sure, Mark seemed like a nice… guy… fishman… thing. And maybe, maybe if Jack got to know him more he’d be willing to start a relationship with him. But holy hell, he wasn’t about to have this fish thing steal away his virgin kiss! Soulmate or not. Not until some things had been established.

Like he’d thought prior. _Years_ , damn it, he wasn’t about to let years of resisting that alluring voice and now alluring _naked_ _man_ crouched beside him, go to waste. He wasn’t _fucking stupid_.

Jack let out a breath, looking at Mark with what he hoped was a reassuring expression. Jack took Mark’s hands again to emphasis his point. “Listen Mark… I’m not… I’m not a Syreni.” He knew he butchered that pronunciation. “So, I’m not exactly… going to kiss you right away. Its not what we uh um…” Jack tried to hold back a chuckle, remembering Mark’s pronunciation of human and how now neither of them could pronounce what the other was. Be serious damn it! “ _Humans_.” Jack emphasized. “Do.”

Mark blinked rapidly, hoping to banish unshed tears, tightening his grip slightly on Jack’s hands. He cocked his head adorably and Jack almost had to look away from cracking up at him. “What do you mean?”

Jack blinked confusingly in responds. “Uuuhm, I mean… Um, I uh don’t kiss on the first date.” Jack smiled, hoping to joke around and lighten the dense mood.

Mark knitted his eyebrows together in thought. “Then what number of date do you kiss?”

“Um.” Jack had no idea how to respond to that. He stuttered a bit, looking away from Mark’s intense gaze that was now fixated on him. “The… the twenty sixth…?”

Mark sat back a moment in thought. He muttered more to himself then anything, “Then I have some planning to do.”

“Uhhh…” Jack continued to look slightly uncomfortable, glancing from side to side, trying to decipher what Mark meant by that. In doing this, his gaze found his mantle clock. The time read, ‘Get your ass moving. You should have left by now!’ “Oh shit.” Jack mumbled once again pulling away from Mark, who, once again, made the same displeased noise.

Jack stood up, “Ack, sorry Mark but I need to get to work…” He looked down at the man… Syreni… still sitting on the floor staring up at him.

Jack had an uncomfortable feeling about leaving Mark alone in his house. Subconsciously, it was because of the bond he shared with Mark that didn’t wish him to be too far away, even if it was just in town.

“Work?” Mark asked.

“Yeah, my job, it helps me get money so I can pay for food and shit. Like, like the eggs I need. Shit, I need to write that down on the store list.” The last part had been muttered more to himself as he moved to walk out to his kitchen and write on his store list posted on his refrigerator.

“W-wait!” Mark yelped, moving to stand and follow, but his newfound gravity on land was preventing him from doing so.

Jack started, coming out of his thoughts and watched Mark scramble on his carpet. “Oh um. Right.” Jack backtracked to where Mark was flopping around like a fish, which Jack found painfully amusing.

Jack found himself picking Mark up by his underarms, and chuckling into his fluffy raven hair. Mark’s face was heating up with a blush at the contact and actions, heart thumping wildly in his chest.

After Jack’s bout of laughter at Mark’s expense, he righted the fallen chair and sat Mark in it. “Just, um. Hold here for a minute I’ll be back.” Mark didn’t seem to want to be left alone, but he did as Jack asked.

Jack took a few steps away but quickly came back and just grabbed the back of the chair again, dragging Mark back to the kitchen with him.

Mark yelped at the sudden action but then smiled happily when he realized what Jack was doing.

Jack took a breath, the pinch in his chest receded with Mark still being in the same room as him. Jack had barely started the day and already he was exhausted. Nevertheless, Jack scurried around his kitchen, checking his store list, and cleaning up a bit more.

Mark just watched in fascination, not so conspicuously taking in the view when Jack happened to turn around or bend down. Mark wanted to comment, but after the talk about the appropriation of a kiss, he questioned if Jack would see it as appropriate. Probably not, hoomans seemed to have a lot of etiquette when it came to intimacy. Apparently hoomans don't immediately kiss their soulmate when they meet them. Which is weird.

Jack noticed Mark’s fascination and almost made a comment, but once again, after their previous discussion he didn’t want to give Mark the wrong idea. Speaking of, “Hey Mark? Um. Listen, the kiss thing…”

Mark’s eyes snapped up to Jack’s, pulling his admiring gaze from Jack’s delicious looking thighs. If only they weren’t clad in that weird material. “OH! Um yes, what about it?” Mark moved a little in his seat, sitting more on its edge, looking a little hopeful that Jack would bend the rules for him.

Jack pursed his lips, lifting the skillet he’d cooked in from its soak in the sink and dried it to put away. “What does… kissing mean to you? As, as a Syreni?”

Jack glanced over his shoulder to see Mark’s expression, it sent a small shiver up his spine. Jack didn't forget that he had technically kissed Mark's forehead and wondered if that meant something as well.

“Well, kissing on the cheek or nose or forehead tends to show affection to a friend or family member… a kiss on the lips though… implies something… more.” Mark had been smirking for a good portion of this explanation, he even used the table to help him stand and get closer to Jack.

Jack tried to keep his eyes trained on Mark’s and not scan down this seaman’s well-toned body and also to not gulp audibly. He failed the latter. Regardless, Jack did manage to stop Mark’s assault, composing himself quickly and halting him with a silent hand. Giving Mark a stern but slightly affectionate look, Jack spoke, “What do you mean by more?” Jack was proud that he kept his voice so steady.

Mark blinked, trying to collect his thoughts, right… of course, Jack needed a bit more of an explanation. Mark almost chastised himself for being so eager but this was his soulmate! He’d been searching for him for fucking _years_ and now he was so close, _so tantalizingly close_ and he would barely let him touch him! Jack clearing his throat brought Mark back to the present and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Right um… “It’s to uh, complete our bond. It strengthens it.” Mark looked to Jack hoping that was explanation enough.

“Completes or strengthens? Which is it?” Jack continued to move around the small kitchen, at one point lowering Mark back into his chair.

“Um both. The song connects us, keeps us close until we kiss so it can be completed and strengthened.” Mark was having trouble finding words. It'd be so much easier to sing this.

“How strong.” Jack asked, words almost clipped.

“Um, the strongest?” Mark didn’t know what Jack wanted to hear so he was at a loss.

“Like… it’s like your marriage isn’t it.” Jack had paused in his movement, a slow, cold, sickening churning welled in his stomach. Yes, marriage, but with souls.

“Um, what’s… what’s marriage?” Mark had grown exhausted as well, throat even a little sore after so much talking and singing.

Jack sighed, and turned to look meaningfully at Mark.

Mark’s fatigued-dulled eyes began to widen at the implications of Jack’s look, “Is… is that your strongest bond? As a hooman?”

Jack’s fingers danced a bit nervously on the dishtowel he’d grabbed. He turned and put it away, “Yeah, something like that.”

Mark tilted his head to peer up at Jack’s profile. “So…”

“So, I don’t think I’m going to be ready for that kind of commitment anytime soon.” Jack mumbled more to himself and Mark didn’t quite catch all of it. Jack waved his hand dismissively, “You know what? Forget it, this conversation is exhausting and I don’t think I can deal with anymore of this nonsense before work. Just… let’s just find you some clothes because I don’t think I feel comfortable leaving someone who can’t fully maneuver themselves around without help, alone in my house for hours on end. That seems cruel and unusual.”

Jack turned fully back to Mark and eyed him up much to Mark’s own pleasure. However, Jack didn’t seem too please with what he saw, his face scrunching up slightly in displeasure.

Mark felt his heart fall, “Do you not like what you see?!”

The blatantly horrified tone bounced Jack out of his thoughts on how probably even his largest clothes would fit Mark’s form snuggly. Jack sighed and for the second time that morning; smacked his forehead in slight frustration, a semi-bitter laugh bubbling up his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. This chapter was a lot of explaining which was really hard and I feel like I didn't do it too well. So if you have any questions about anything at all, please don't be afraid to ask. It doesn't even have to be about the story, I don't care, if you have a question please ask it, I'm willing to answer whatever you got.
> 
> Also, I don't exactly have a full plan for the next chapter other than telling you about the Ocs, which I do have a few of, including the original author of this idea Azlinne, who has helped greatly in the process of writing this chapter, which also reminds me that Cj_Quinn72 who also helped and has given me some great ideas for later chapters and the shenanigans that will ensue in them. So big Thank you to the both of them ya'll are great and I honestly can't wait to write them. 
> 
> But sadly, it will be a while until I actually get to them because the next chapter and the one after that, are far more exposition and filler.


	3. Final Call -- This will be deleted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final call for ocs  
> This chapter will eventually be removed.  
> Oc application

*edit* THE OC APPLICATION WILL REMAIN OPEN UNTIL FRIDAY SEPTEMBER 1ST.

*second edit* AFTER SEPTEMBER FIRST THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED AND I'LL BE ORGINIZING ALL THE OCs COLLECTED.

Okay, so I've asked for Ocs and I've gotten a few. Like I said in the notes of the previous chapter, this is optional and you don't have to, but if you want an oc in this I don't want to leave someone out. I'm hesitant to say that after this you could still give me an oc but I guess it's a maybe. Thank you to those who have already participated. I will thank you again at the end of this. And if you're reading this, it means that the first part of the real chapter is complete and I now need the rest of the town to be introduced. I may have a separate doc/story up of all the ocs when this A/N gets deleted and replaced with the real thing. If a new one comes in I'll be able to know and blend if possible without interrupting the flow of this narrative. Regardless to make this easier I'll give you a fill out thing you can copy and paste and leave it in the comments. I read all the comments! Its just an easy way to see it all because I'm not giving out other personal information. If you've already given me an Oc and just want to add more or redo your oc you may use this option as well. Thanks for participating!

 

**LAST BIG NOTE BEFORE YOU BEGIN THIS. Try not to give your oc magical powers. I didn't make this clear when I began this and for that I will apologize, you'll get more of an explanation when the real chapter comes out but suffice to say, the people of the town were never supposed to be magical. The town itself was for various reasons, a curse, ancient burial grounds, paranormal hotspots etc. The people were supposed to be normal humans living in a mystical town, if they did have some inhuman/magical connection they were never supposed to be fully aware of it. I've allowed exceptions to this, because I was planning on having a handful of my own ocs with a bit of insight into magic, but they were never supposed to be fully aware of the extent of it. Only aware of what directly connected to their magical powers. Having an oc know all about magic and the town being magic makes the oc a mary sue. Now in another story perhaps that would not be the case, but in this story a character that knows all about the town and it's lore and believes it and can do something with the information creates an unfair advantage. So for those of you who already have given me ocs with the note that they know the town better than anyone, I'll be dismissing that. Not fully but a lot of the power that is given to the character by that omission will be taken out.**

 

Name:

Pronoun:

Description: (Personality-) (Physical appearance-)

Job in Town: (If you own a store name it-)

(Optional) Backstory:

 

*note* Backstory would be best to give if you have a twenty-year-old or less. Simply because it's easier to have a kid with a family than not. A backstory may also be useful to elaborate on the 'Job in Town' bit.

*note* If they have a disability/abnormality/condition/handicap (physically or mentally) or otherwise, be sure to let me know and backstory would help on how they got it.

*note* Don't be afraid to be creative. If that means you take up a full two to three pages of description go for it. I'll limit it at five (lol) because I can't be reading a ten page character sheet about a side character. (also the comments have a limited number of characters Xp)

*note* You are allowed to give me more than one oc. If you are doing this, make sure it makes sense though. Like it's a family of ocs or at the very least a group of close friends that are constantly together or they all have the same job. I will deter you away from giving me multiple random ocs, I am able to fill in the blanks don't worry.

*note* If you give me a similar oc to one I've already gotten then I will inform you and ask if you want to keep the form or redo it. It's okay if ocs are similar but I may get confused, sorry!

*note* These Ocs live in a mysterious, superstitious, semi-magical town. Each of them, whether they know it or not, will have a hint of mystery or magic. Be warned about that, no one is completely normal in the town and sometimes they don't even know it which is how I'd like to keep it.

*note* Remember I am taking this character you give me and using them within this story's context. That may mean I change things unintentionally or do not have them act as you think they would. If I do not accurately represent your character I apologize and if you could tell me what I did wrong and how to fix it I will gladly do as such.  For those of you who have already submitted ocs you may be more prone to this, don't be afraid to tell me things, I won't get mad. If you give me more information in description and backstory it may help me get a better read on the character but like I said that's up to you.

*note* If your oc owns a shop, try to come up with a name for it, if not, let me know and I'll name it and run it by you.

*NEW NOTE* If your oc is a child 18 or below, they will be a full time student. Any jobs they have will be part time. They do not run the stores for their parents. The obvious exception is that they are homeschool which you must explicitly say. But once again. _They will not run the shop._

*NEW NOTE* The self owned stores do not need that many employees (e.i.) bookstore. Don't try and squeeze in there, there are better uses for you.

*NEW NOTE* THESE ARE THE SHOPS ALREADY OWNED: bakery, bookstore, herb shop, antique store, coffee shop.

*NEW NOTE* OTHER MISC JOBS THAT ARE FILLED: art/music/English teachers, pharmacist/local doctor, speech therapist ,and one coffee shop employee. The bar owner and it's tenders. A bouncer possibly. Bookstore worker, antique shop worker, baker worker, flower shops, clothing shops, mechanic.

***NEW NOTE* WHAT OTHER CHARACTERS ARE NEEDED: grocer, police and fire department employees, school head master, more teachers, more families and kids, bus driver (both city bus and school buses), restaurants, (any other businesses you think would be in a small town?)**

 

Thank you for submitting regardless, it was very much appreciated. :)


	4. Update

Hey guys! I haven't updated this in almost a year! Sorry about that, But I have been working on it. You all gave such great ocs and Now I'm sorting through them, trying to organize everything. I have a few introductions already drafted and I can already tell that the next chapter is going to be a whole lot of exposition dump! I'm excited but I probably won't get a lot done with schooling right now, I've got resume's to write, interviews to do, and classes I've got to pass. I don't know what this summer holds for me, but hopefully I get this great internship which means I might not have access to the internet for a few months. So this chapter will not be up for a while. So in between organizing the ocs I'll be writing future events since I do have a lot of this planned so I can be a bit ahead.

 

That being said, I want to give you a little snippet of the next chapter that I had written long before I asked for ocs. Hope this holds you over!

 

*Eventually, Mark would have to walk on his own. Jack couldn’t keep carrying him around like this. Once again, Mark’s face was snuggled against Jack’s neck, soft happy noises emanating from his throat. It could be anything from soft purring to singing. Jack couldn’t tell and he had too much on his mind to focus on it.

Jack was honestly at a loss at what to do. He just really hoped that maybe his older siblings had left some larger pants behind in their last visit.*

 

I know it isn't much but there's so much that I can't wait for you to see, and I don't want to spoil it! I've got about a month left of school so hopefully I can start really pumping through the oc files. I have something of a system but it isn't very effective at the moment. Welp, that's all for now! Bye!


End file.
